User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Athletiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Athletiger (Talk) 04:18, October 22, 2012 Hey, thanks for the message. I do need help, but all my planned pages have complex codes. Check Camp Half-Blood Roleplay wiki to see what I mean. Can you do the ominous coding? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) lol hey, yeah it goes slowly over here...things need coding and whatnot as Athletiger has told you. I've been trying to help, but since I don't really know how to code I've just been trying to fill the welcome/info pages as best I can (so far I've not been too helpful, but I'm trying) try recruiting people too, you're the only one I knew of who liked SAO so I told you about this site...so, yeah help as you can! Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) hey, you can begin working on a character in the Forum:Character Approval, there are now like 4 characters being worked on and we have a couple more members to this site, good luck with your character and good luck with making through Aincrad Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) thanks. I'll look into your characters later today. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 15:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually, i renamed the pages Forum:Arc and Forum:Shadow. The main pages Arc and Shadow will be your official character page. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 16:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) yep. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 16:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I meant like beater, info broker, metchant, etc. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 18:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. What would you like? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 21:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Like...? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 21:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...we can make that a unique skill, but since there isn't many people here, i'll let you use that as the primary weapon. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 21:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I saw them, they look like they'll be interesting ppl to interact with, I was about to start on a second character but I need to ask Athletiger about one of her policies first Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Aye! I'll see you in Aincrad asap my friend Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I have Kusu and Foreigner just got approved, but F needs more work and I was gonna try and make a 3rd char but make it Female instead Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...good question. The answer is that every time I come to this wiki, I'm on my iPad, which is really hard to code. Anyways, yes you can make monster pages, just copy and paste the first few codes from Starting City. Those six digit numbers are the colors. It looks like this (#ffffff). So practically the number sign and six digits or letters and you can change them according to your preferences. Stick to low level monsters for now too, like frenzy boar, etc. Thanks! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Four for now; you've been here four weeks. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It stops at six ^.^ a skill i adapted from the other rp wiki. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) okay. Thanks! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 02:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ustun (or however his name is spelled). Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Weapons yeah, I've heard that too so do you have any questions? I'll see what I can do to help ^^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I've already made a new skill I'm calling Javaline Throw (for now, hopefully I can come up with a better name) and I'll try to come up with more skills in the near future for now I'm mostly trying to come up with more Extra Skills for players to expand on from the Initial Skills if you have an idea feel free to run it by me and I'll see what we can do Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) nah, no guns or bows (it is called Sword Art after all, and there is a game in the series much later that focuses on the use of guns) the closest to guns and bows we'll get is Javaline Throw and the Knife Throwing skills but the claws would work, but there will have to be requirements before that weapon can be used...we might make it a Unique Skill, but it may just be an Extra Skill, I'll talk with Tiger about it to see what she thinks about where that ability should go Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) there's a Darkness Blade (prerequisites unknown so far) why not some sort of Light Blade as a foil to it? Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, run them by me first of course just: Make sure the requirements make sense Would be reasonably difficult to achieve And aren't too Over Powered or an attempt at God Moding (only Heathcliff get's that) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) well we can't stick with black and grey for everything it would get dull but I gotta be honest the color scheme you have on Wolf right now is pretty bad...but I have no idea how to properly code for color the way Tiger does...I suggest some google searching and getting ideas from there I do have a suggestion for the page layout (I dunno if Tiger will change it back or not though) but get it so that the text shows up next to the image for the Monster pages and that may help with the look some Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) alright about the layout, since Tiger wanted it like that for the color scheme, that sounds good cause I really can't think of anything right now and can't stay on the comp any longer for today (my time anyways) Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 23:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) If you can change the colors, feel free. Otherwise, I'll do the color change. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I asked Tiger and she told me to check the Getting Started Guide and I think we need to create Word Bubbles and from there I'm not 100% but I think we do like on the Starting City Inn Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) sure, I was thinking of just doing what we do on FT wiki where we just create a page and write the story/rp there I was also planning to just start after the announcement that SAO was a death game and outside of Starting City where Kusu is hunting monsters (specifically the Gorgon Eyes, to retrain his Blade Throwing Skill) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) no, I would also use Foreinger and Shinsō, but they would show up a little later in the story and by double headed blade (should be double ended blade) did you mean something like this? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) how would it be unlocked? (the Unique Skill) don't worry about it, it really is more simple than some may have you believe, if it helps start with which ever character(s) you want as the main focus of the rp (at the time) and their reactions to the announcement that SAO is a death game, then go from there Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I would think a Two-Handed weapon would work better and I'm not sure when I'll be able to start (I've got a paper I need to write for one of my classes it's a short paper but the research part is a pain) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah, Spear would definitely mesh better with the Double Ended Sword Skill than One Handed Straight Sword keep thinking I'm sure someone will come up with a good Unique Skill for One Handed Straight Sword Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) what is it? odd or not it's good to share ideas so they can be fixed up/perfected Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) kinda like a lightsaber, I assume (the game that focuses more on guns actually has something like that) but as I don't believe there was anything specifically stating that nothing like that existed in SAO, I'll say ok, but remember I think Tiger has the final say on just about everything so is it unlocked simply by mastery of the One Handed Straight Sword, or will there be another requirement? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I'm trying to figure out another requirement for that too, but so far I'm drawing a blank other than another requirement, what exactly would the skill be called? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) aye, Divine Sword might work, but if you come up with a better name then we'll go with that ^^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest making some monsters for the Floor 1 Dungeon, the only ones I know of are the ones in the Boss Room Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) well I suppose they should range from Level 1 to (maybe) Level 10, you should definitely ask Tiger what she thinks of the level caps for the Floor 1 Dungeon Monsters, but I think 1-10 should do (with the Boss being maybe Level 15) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:44, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Saving this Place I think first we need to figure out what happened to Athletiger, since she's the one who started this site but seems to have fallen inactive if that fails, I guess I'll take over as main admin (you will help as another admin), and we'll need more members if we can manage that then we'll need to figure out how to get things moving (story wise) Athletiger had some plan to have everyone working together so no one's stories clashed with anyone else's, but I don't know how well that'll work if we don't just make a main History page for all of Aincrad and make that HOA focused more on the wiki's Aincradian History (which should help people become more creative and not worry too much about how it went in the story) that should cover everything I think. But yeah, first and foremost we need to figure out what happened to the founder Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) we'll leave a message on her talk page and give her a few days (three at most) to respond, then we go from there I suppose Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah, tell them though that they'll probably have to wait about three days before any definite action is taken here, so please ask them to be patient Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) aye, but first, we wait Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) no, just having some writer's block at the moment, hopefully I'll get it moving again before too long (any suggestions will help, I might not use them, but it may help get my mind moving agian) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) plausable, I may use that, but I'm gonna think about it for a while (may come up with something else, but your suggestion is still a possibility) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) it's been three days, we're now taking over and in charge True so let's get to work & inform the others that this place is now (unfortunately, I suppose) under new management Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) how long do you suppose it'll take before we get a steady stream of activity here? Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) k, then let's split up responsibilities, like the admins on FTF, I'll work on pages for weapons, quests and see what I can do about expanding pages for the floors as well as character approval can you take up recruiting, continue with monster pages, share making weapon pages w/ me, & dungeon pages ...I think that covers pretty much everything for now Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) alright, I'll start thinking stuff up, but until I have a decently sized list in my head I won't start putting anything up yet (I'll come up with like a dozen or so quests then put them up) one thing we should do is figure out how much EXP the players need to level up, then figure out how much to increase it as they level up, plus whatever extra rewards that should come with leveling up knowing the EXP needed will definitely help me come up with reasonable EXP rewards for quests (don't need a number right now, just something to keep in the back of the mind for now, have fun at work True) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) hm...I guess we could do it like how I worked the quest page give a description of the dungeon, how it looks on the outside, number of floors, then below give a list of the kinds of things that can be found on each floor and the general levels of the monsters on each floor (i.e. 1-5 Floor 1, 3-7 Floor 2 etc) though you don't have to follow that if you feel something else would look better Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry don't worry about it, I haven't been all that active lately either, however just so you know I have made Cantalyssa an admin as they have a lot of the information we need and suggestions for EXP and improving skills also we now have a forum for doing the roleplays in: http://www.saorp.enjin.com so that should help keep this site from getting cluttered with trying to track Players this site will now be used for character pages, skills, monsters etc. but the rps will be done on the forum what we need to do now is re-organize the page and I'll fix up the pages with the info that Canta has sent me Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) sorry to hear the reason you were gone, glad you're back, & yeah since Cantalyssa joined things have been moving swiftly we need to start compiling a list of monsters for the game (some sort of main page for the lot of them, then we'll start adding more as needed & make pages for them) I say we, cuz I'll be helping you with that, you make the main page w/ the list of monsters we already have (make a section for each floor so everyone knows what floors what is on) and then we'll both start adding more monsters to that & what floor they're found on welcome back True Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:45, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hey, Cantalyssa said we should keep the monsters on the floors a secret (elements of surprise & whatnot) so we'll need somewhere else to compile the Monster List Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) nah, you'll compile the list of monsters we already have (add some more monsters to the list if you want) and send it to swordartonlinerp@yahoo.com (in the subject line put To Leengard) and then we'll go from there Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) no more than 6 characters & yes each of them have to go through the character approval process Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) which character? I'll take a look at 'em Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) never mind, found him, approved Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC)